Phobia
by TorrentScythe
Summary: A fight goes terribly wrong, leaving each of the Ronin Warriors a phobia...a phobia that can change their lives forever. Can they conquer their newfound phobias? Rated PG-13 for extreme language. Please R&R! ***!!!ATTENTION: LO AND BEHOLD! INTRODUCING CHA
1. Phobia-*Prologue*

Phobia ~*Prologue*~  
~*TorrentScythe*~  
****  
  
In the battlefield, the Ronins were fighting against a bunch of Dynasty Soldiers. So what else is new? Our fellow heroes are pretty confident that this fight was in their hands definitely.  
  
"All right! We pretty much got this!" Kento commented as he strike down his staff down at the enemy.  
  
"Amen to that," Cye agreed. He quickly turned around and prepared for another small fight.  
  
"Guys...don't you think this is a tad too much?" Sage asked.  
  
"Hm? Whatcha mean?" Rowen asked.  
  
"I mean...LOOK AT HOW MANY THERE ARE!!" Sage yelled as he got his no-datchi ready to slice them all in half.  
  
Rowen turned to see what Sage was talking about.  
  
"I see whatcha mean," He answered.  
  
Ryo took in a deep breath as he watched millions of Dynasty Soldiers circle them all. "Okay...why are there so many?"  
  
"Aha! I knew I wasn't the only one that thought that," Sage explained.  
  
"I don't get it. It's like everyone time we strike down one, more and more keep popping up," Cye pointed out.  
  
"Ah who cares! The more there are, the challenging it gets! And do I love a challenge!" Kento exclaimed as he brought his staff to commence his attack. "Iron Rock-,"  
  
"Kento! Wait!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Now what? They're just coming at us!" Kento complained as he watched the circle of Dynasty Soldiers closing in on them. They were walking to them. "If we don't act now, they're gonna get the better half,"  
  
"He's got a point, you know," Cye said.  
  
"Yeah, but look at how they don't seem to care about your attack. Usually, they would have that terror or some sort of it in their eyes the second you shout out even one word. Do you see terror at all?" Sage asked. "We have to think of something to at least get them to back off,"  
  
"Sage," Ryo said, "Now isn't exactly the best time to be concentrating on their fears. We're gonna have to do our attacks. It might be our only way,"  
  
"What are the chances of that?" Sage asked.  
  
"We'll probably be able to knock off the first couple rows," Ryo said.  
  
"Good job! So what are we gonna do for the other thousand rows then?" Sage inquired.  
  
"We'll think of something! We gotta hurry! We're pretty closed off!" Ryo yelped as he brought the ends of his swords together.  
  
The circle of soldiers were close to them. They were very close. At once, all five of the boys were yelling out their attacks, ready to send them all to Dynasty Hell, when they were covered by a black fog full of smoke. They could see no one. Nothing.  
  
"Oh my God...guys! Where are ya?" Ryo coughed. He heard bunches of coughing, but no answers. Ryo kept on coughing himself. He fell to his knees as he continued coughing, fearing that he might cough out his lung. "Gu-Guys!" He could barely say anything with coughing. Something was wrong. He could feel his throat closing. He could barely breath. His vision was blurred as his eyes watered from the amount of fog and smoke mixed together. He heard Cye's screaming in pain. He heard Kento gasping for air. Sage and Rowen were both gasping and screaming for the others. *What's...happening?* Ryo asked himself before blackness covered his whole body.  
  
****  
  
Ryo walked into a room with absolutely nothing in it. No floors, no ceilings, no walls, no furniture. Just emptiness. A sudden ball of light caught the corner of Ryo's eyes. The ball floated around the room, in which Ryo saw every single bit of its movement. The ball floated to Ryo's nose level and illuminated the room to be completely black. Ryo was now finding it difficult to breath as the ball of light floated away. Ryo crouched down and crouched his knees. He was taking deep breaths as he realized he was now all alone in the dark room.  
  
****  
  
"Ryo! Ryo!" Ryo opened his eyes. He blinked a bit clear his vision. There was Mia's beautiful face, staring down at him with panic. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she's been crying for days.  
  
"Mia?" He asked. Mia's lips grew into a smile of joy.  
  
"Ryo! Thank goodness you're okay!" She cried as she anxiously gave Ryo a hug. Ryo smiled.  
  
"Mia...," He whispered into her ear. Mia and Ryo both sat up. Ryo looked around and found himself in his room. He looked up at Mia. "What happened anyways?"  
  
"I have no idea, but White Blaze found you all. He actually carried all of you back to here," Mia said. She looked down at the floor. "And that was two days ago...,"  
  
"You mean to tell me that I was in a two day coma?" Ryo asked. Mia nodded. "And the others? What about the others?"  
  
"They still haven't woken up yet," Mia answered.  
  
"They're probably just sleeping, enjoying their rest. Especially Rowen," Ryo told Mia. Mia couldn't help it but laugh.  
  
"Maybe you're right," She answered.  
  
A blood curdling scream was then heard through out the house.  
  
"Oh look! Someone's awake," Ryo said.  
  
"You stay there. Don't move at all. I'll go see what's up," Mia told Ryo as she rushed out of the room. Ryo looked around. He was all alone in his room.  
  
Alone.  
  
Ryo felt his loss of breathing again. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. His stomach was turning. What's wrong with him?  
  
*I don't feel safe being alone. I know Mia and the rest are just in the other room, but why don't I enjoy being alone anymore?* Ryo thought to himself as he quickly got out of his bed and into the hallway, where he saw White Blaze. All his security was beginning to return to him as he walked over to his tiger.  
  
****  
  
The scream was coming from Sage and Rowen's room so Mia quickly rushed in. She saw Sage still resting, but Rowen was shaking badly as he hugged his knees. "Rowen? What's wrong?"  
  
Rowen quickly turned to Mia. "Mia! My life saver! Thank God you're here!" He was still shaking and his breathing was rapid. There were beads of sweat on his forehead.  
  
Mia quickly rushed over to him and held him tightly. Rowen allowed Mia to hold him tight and comfort him.  
  
"Rowen, what's wrong?" She asked again.  
  
"There're....all these books! There's books everywhere! It's...it's...," Rowen lost his words as his eyes caught sight of an encyclopedia. He was screaming madly.  
  
"Rowen! Rowen!" Mia yelled as she grabbed on to Rowen's shoulder. Rowen took in a couple deep breaths as he turned his head away and closed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry," He apologized. Mia sighed.  
  
"Would you rather I take out all the books from your room?" She asked.  
  
Rowen nodded slightly. "If you can. This whole room is covered with 'em,"  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll try to take as much as I can. In the meantime, you can rest up in the living room, I'm pretty sure there're no books in there,"  
  
Rowen thanked her. They both stood up and Mia lead Rowen out the room, down the stairs, and into the living room.  
  
During the way, Mia was wondering how it was possible that Rowen 'the bookworm' Hashiba could be so afraid of books? It was like Rowen being afraid to breath. How could he all of a sudden just start screaming at the sight of books? Something wasn't right...  
  
****  
  
Cye's eyes fluttered opened. He looked around. He saw Kento laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Cye sat up. His head was aching badly. He quickly brought his hands up to his head as he cringed in pain, hoping that he can magically hold his brain in place.  
  
"You're awake," Cye heard Kento said.  
  
"Yes, good morning to you too," He said, "Be a dear and get me a couple hundred aspirins, would you?" He asked. Kento looked at him.  
  
"You got hit pretty badly," He said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Cye asked.  
  
Kento sighed. It was obvious that Cye didn't remember what happened during the fight they had with the Dynasty Soldiers. Kento only remembered partially, for he lost his consciousness from lack of breathing.  
  
He finally sat up and told what happened to Cye.  
  
"From what I saw, you were coughing badly like the rest of us. One of the Dynasty Soldiers hit your head with his weapon very hard. In fact, so hard, I was practically afraid that they split your head in two,"  
  
Cye ran his hand through his hair. He felt a huge bump at the back of his head.  
  
"So you're right," He responded. He then decided to change the subject. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.  
  
"Oh say around...ten minutes before you did," Kento answered.  
  
Cye stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, I feel pretty rested up. How about you?"  
  
"More then needed to," Kento said. They both got out of their bed. Cye felt his brain breaking to pieces.  
  
"I'm in deep need of an aspirin," He moaned.  
  
"We'll take a quick trip into the kitchen and I'll get you an aspirin and a glass of water. How's that?" Kento asked.  
  
"Fine with me," Cye said as he followed Kento out of the room. But the sound of the glass of water is sort of giving him a queasy feeling in his stomach.  
  
****  
  
"You've been a very good boy, White Blaze," Ryo said as he petted the white tiger. "Mia told me what you did. It was probably hell on earth having to carry five teenagers to Mia's house. You saved our lives. Thanks a lot buddy," Ryo gave his pet a hug. White Blaze growled softly as he accepted the hug.  
  
"Hi Ryo," Ryo turned around to see Sage standing at the doorway of his room.  
  
"Sage! You're awake!" Ryo cheered.  
  
"You're awake too, I see," Sage answered, "Say, have you've seen Row-AH FUCK!" Sage quickly ran back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Ryo blinked, not believing what just happened.  
  
"Well that was a tad odd," He said. He petted White Blaze. "I'll be back," He said. He stood up and knocked on the door. "Sage! What's up in there!"  
  
"Ryo! Run! There's an animal in the hallway!" Sage yelled back.  
  
Ryo chuckled. "It's only White Blaze, silly!"  
  
"White Blaze, Schmite Blaze! It's scaring the living bejeezus out of me!" Sage yelled back.  
  
Ryo rose up an eyebrow of confusion. White Blaze has never scared Sage before...  
  
Sage gave out another scream. "THERE'S A BIRD ON MY WINDOW SILL! OH MY GOD! THERE'S A SQUIRREL ON THE TREE! WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE ANIMALS HERE!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Ryo found it quite odd that Sage is being afraid of animals.  
  
****  
  
Rowen looked cautiously around the living room from his seat on the couch. Not a book in sight, so he felt pretty safe. He thought that it was quite odd that he developed a sudden fear of his favorite hobby. He can't read a book, less look at it without freaking out. Why are the books giving him a hard time? They'd never hurt him before.  
  
Why now?  
  
He turned his head to the kitchen door, where Mia was preparing some breakfast for everyone. He leaned back on the couch, trying to figure out what he should do when he heard footsteps pounding on the stairs. He looked up to see Kento guiding Cye into the kitchen. Rowen flinched. There goes his breakfast. He knew perfectly well that Kento would eat the food, even if Mia wasn't done cooking.  
  
He watched Kento and Cye open the kitchen door, peer in, and run off screaming their heads off. They ran back up the stairs, leaving Rowen all puzzled.  
  
"What just happened?" Rowen asked Mia through the open door. Mia emerged from the kitchen and shrugged.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea," Mia answered. She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Rowen to wonder what they were screaming about.  
  
****  
  
Ryo was still petting White Blaze, talking to him, when Cye and Kento rushed up the stairs an into the hallway. Ryo looked up at them. They were both shaken and breathing hard.  
  
"Huh? What's up, guys?" He asked.  
  
"We need to talk to you!" Cye and Kento demanded.  
  
"Why? Is the dynasty here?" Ryo asked as he stood up.  
  
"No. Something odd is going on. We must talk to you," Cye said as he grabbed Ryo's left arm.  
  
"We must," Kento said as he took Ryo's right arm. They both dragged Ryo into their room so they can talk. Kento closed the door behind so they can have some privacy. At that point, Sage opened the door slightly.  
  
"Ryo?" He asked. He received no answer. He gave a sigh of relief. If Ryo's gone, most likely so would White Blaze. Sage opened the door wider and was about to walk out when he caught sight of White Blaze. Quickly he ran back inside his room, slamming the door behind him. "Oh when will the horror end?!" He screamed.  
  
****  
  
"It was horrible," Kento said as he sat down at the edge of his bed. "I don't know what's happenin'. I was gonna go into the kitchen with Cye when I saw food," He said.  
  
"...So?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"I didn't eat it," Kento said.  
  
"...Are you feeling all right?" Ryo asked.  
  
"That's not even half of it. It's really odd. It's actually as if I'm afraid of food," Kento stated. Ryo stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"You are KIDDIN' ME?!" Ryo exclaimed, "You have a fear of food now?!"  
  
"You heard me," Kento said as he nodded.  
  
Ryo turned to Cye curiously. "And what about you?"  
  
"I saw Mia washing some apples," Cye answered.  
  
"Let me guess. You all of a sudden have a phobia of apples?" He asked.  
  
"Actually no," Cye answered, "You wouldn't believe it at all,"  
  
"Uh...Mia?" Ryo asked.  
  
"No! It was the running water," Cye explained.  
  
"Gasp! Okay! Stop being sarcastic. What was it really?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I told you...it was the water,"  
  
"HONEST?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, water. I'm all of a sudden afraid of water," Cye said as he sat down next to Kento. He felt his head throbbing in pain again. "This really sucks. I really need some sort of pain killers or something. Do you have any aspirins with you?"  
  
"Sorry," Ryo answered.  
  
"Ah frick," Cye muttered disappointedly. He stood up and made his way out the door. "Maybe Sage might have some with him. Or he can heal me. One of the two,"  
  
Kento and Ryo watched Cye leave. The second that Cye closed the door behind him, Kento and Ryo turned to each other.  
  
"So...what's going on with us?" Kento asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Ryo answered, "But I'm guessing it had something to do with that fight we had...,"  
  
"Whatever. I'll be back. I gotta go see how Rowen's doing. He looked so tensed in the living room. I wanna know what's up," He said as he left.  
  
Ryo looked around anxiously. There was no one else in the room. Just him. An uneasiness feeling rushed through him. Why can't he handle being alone? He had the sudden urge to be with someone. Quickly! Just be near someone! Anyone! There had to be someone else in the room.  
  
Ryo panicked as he realized that there was no one else in the room. He was all in his own lonesome. He quickly ran to the door, slammed into it, stepped back, anxiously opened the door, and dashed right out.  
  
****  
  
Cye watched Ryo dash out madly out of his room, jumping over White Blaze and ran...er, excuse me, more like fell down the stairs.  
  
"Ryo: 0, Stairs: 1," Cye said to himself. He knocked on Sages door. "Sage! It's Cye! Can I talk to you-,"  
  
"SHIT! OH SHIT! THERE'S ANOTHER BIRD ON MY WINDOW SILL! OH JESUS CHARLES*! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!" (*Authors's note: Sorry for the Jesus Charles inside joke. I was just too tempted to put it in! I couldn't resist! ^_^)  
  
"Uh...okay, never mind," Cye said, realizing that Sage is also loosing his sanity. He saw White Blaze napping on the floor. He smiled. "Well at least you're not loosing your mind like the rest of us," He said.  
  
****  
  
"Irrational fear of books? Ya don't say!" Kento exclaimed after Rowen had told him what he thought was mighty odd.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Strange, isn't it?" Rowen asked. Kento laid back on the couch.  
  
"Definitely," He answered, "A tad odd if I don't say so myself,"  
  
"EIIIIYYYAAAAAA!" They both heard Ryo scream. Kento and Rowen both turned their heads to see Ryo crashing head first at the base of the stairs. Kento and Rowen stared at Ryo for awhile, then continued their conversation.  
  
"So what about you? Experiencing anything strange?" Rowen asked. Kento shrugged  
  
"It's kind of odd, but I'm feeling uncomfortable around food...I don't know why. Maybe I'm just hallucinating or something. I mean, we're talking 'food' here! I need it to live! To move on in life! I mean, I can't possibly be afraid of food, can I?" Kento explained.  
  
Mia walked out of the kitchen. "Breakfast's ready!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
Kento clutched Rowen's arm tight, shaking a bit. "Hold me,"  
  
"Chill, Kento," Rowen said as he patted Kento's head. "It'll be okay. Here, I'll take you into the kitchen and we'll eat food together. Is that all right with you?" Rowen asked as he began walking into the kitchen, dragging Kento along with him.   
  
Mia watched them both oddly as she walked to the base of the stairs. She looked down to see Ryo laying there, tapping his finger on the floor annoyingly.  
  
"Plan on getting up anytime soon?" She asked.  
  
"I think I feel safer closer to the ground, thank you. I see ants here that I can easily make friends with. I'm not alone on the floor, at least," Ryo answered.  
  
"Well get up and eat some breakfast," Mia said as she grabbed hold on Ryo's hand and helped him up. Ryo nodded and walked into the kitchen to meet up with Rowen and Kento. Mia then needed to get Sage and Cye and they're set. She's pretty sure they have to be awake from their two day coma, for everyone else is already up.  
  
"Sage! Cye! Come downstairs and eat some food!" Mia called out.  
  
"Sure thing, Mia! Coming!" Cye answered.  
  
"OVER MY FUCKIN' DEAD BODY AM I COMING OUT OF THIS ROOM! I KNOW WHITE BLAZE IS FUCKIN' STILL THERE!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Whoa. Harsh words," Mia muttered to herself. Cye walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to join the rest, leaving Mia to call Sage out of the room again.  
  
****  
  
"AH! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Kento screamed as Cye entered the kitchen. He saw Ryo happily eating, and Rowen trying to pry Kento off of him.  
  
"Kento! Get off! You're not gonna die!" He yelled at him.  
  
"What's up, Kento?" Cye asked as he sat across from him.  
  
"I can't eat! The food is scaring me!" Kento cried, shaken a bit.  
  
"Oh for the love of God," Cye muttered as he grabbed himself a plate full of pancakes. He grabbed a couple more pancakes and devoured it in syrup. He handed the plate in front of Kento. Kento looked at it wearily and quickly hid behind Rowen.  
  
"Cye! Why do you have to be so mean?" Kento asked.  
  
"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm trying to help you eat," Cye defended himself.  
  
"Looks like you're trying to give me a heart attack," Kento said, glaring at him.  
  
"Me? Give you a heart attack? Don't make me laugh!" Cye blurted out.  
  
Rowen and Ryo stopped their eating and turned to Cye and Kento's argument. They both looked at Cye and Kento, who are glaring at each other.  
  
"This isn't gonna turn out good," Rowen said.  
  
"Oh, I see you're stupid plan! I'm getting on to you! You're trying to kill me!" Kento yelled.  
  
"Kill you? You're trying to be some anorexic freak! You're not really afraid of food! Eat up!" Cye yelled back.  
  
"I can't eat! It's giving me an uneasy feeling! I can't even look at food without freakin' out!"  
  
"Oh...is that so? Oh, Kento would you like an apple?" Cye asked as he held up a red apple in front of Kento's face. Kento screamed and hid behind Rowen again. Cye laughed. "Ooooh! The apple is going to attack me! I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically.  
  
Kento glared at him. "Oh...that was so low. But two can play at this game," Kento said as he stood up. He grabbed a glass cup from the cupboard, ran to the sink, and quickly filled it with water. After it was filled, he turned to Cye with a smirk, holding up glass of water.  
  
Cye loosened up a bit when he saw what Kento had planned for him. He gulped and started backing away.  
  
"Kento...couldn't we talk to each other civilly?" the shaken British said.  
  
"Oh I'm just gonna test out if you're really afraid of water, you big faker!" Kento yelled.  
  
"A big faker, am I?" Cye asked as he stood, armed with a pancake.  
  
Ryo and Rowen saw what this is gonna turn out into.  
  
"Guys! Sit down! Stop provoking each other!" Rowen yelled.  
  
"Boy, talk about loosing your brain cells. Best friends turn against each other. Maybe Cye needs that aspirin bad," Ryo muttered to himself.  
  
"Oh! A pancake! You think that's gonna bring me down?" Kento asked.  
  
"Probably is. You're not even looking at it! You closed your eyes!" Cye yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking! You seem to have your eyes closed too,"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I peeked!"  
  
"Prepare for the Civil War!"  
  
"Give me you're best shot!"  
  
"Bring it on, chubby!"  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Rowen and Ryo yelled as they stood up. They ran in between, hoping to talk some sense into them. Before they even spoke, Kento splashed the water and Cye threw the pancake. They both opened their eyes to see that they didn't really hit the person that they intended to hit. Instead, they were both looking at a pissed off Ryo with a pancake on his head and a pissed off Rowen that seems to be soaked a bit.  
  
"Uh oh...," Cye and Kento muttered.  
  
"Oh you really pushed your limits," Ryo said angrily.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go! Right here right now!" Rowen declared to Cye and Kento.  
  
****  
  
"Sage Date! Open this door!" Mia yelled as she banged on the door.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnno," Sage said simply.  
  
"Open it,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Now,"  
  
"I know White Blaze is still there. I can feel it,"  
  
"Sage, I'm opening this door,"  
  
"I like to see you try, lady,"  
  
"My hand is on the doorknob,"  
  
"Oh big whoopdey do,"  
  
"I am turning the doorknob,"  
  
"Just try it sista. Just try it,"  
  
"I am opening the door,"  
  
"I like to see you-," Sage stopped talking as he saw Mia enter his room. "-...trying," Mia instantly grabbed Sage and dragged him out. Not having much of a choice, Sage was dragged all the way down to the kitchen, only to find them that the kitchen had now turned into a war grounds. A complete mess had filled the kitchen. Pancakes on the floor. Water wetted everything. Cooking books thrown everywhere. A complete disaster.  
  
"What the-," Mia gasped. Sage looked around cautiously.  
  
"What happened here?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he saw someone huddled in the corner, shaking. Sage quickly ran to him to see who it was. "Rowen? What happened?"  
  
"Oh it was terrible," Rowen muttered. "One moment we were having our own lil' duel. The next moment," Rowen took in a deep breath. "A cookbook was sorta thrown at me," He was breathing rapidly. "It was terrible, Sage! Just terrible!"  
  
"There there," Sage said as he comforted Rowen. He looked up to see Kento leaning back on the wall, breathing hard and shaken. Cye was next to him, his eyes completely wide from horror. Where was Ryo? Well who could miss that muffling sound coming out of the cupboard with the table blocking the door?  
  
"Someone open the door! I'm fuckin' serious here! This isn't funny!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"That's it," Mia said with a sigh as she grabbed the phone book. Rowen flinched at the sight. She started flipping through the yellow pages. "I'm calling a psychiatrist and get an appointment for all five of you,"  
  
"A what?" Sage asked.  
  
"You heard me," Mia told Sage, "All five of you need some serious help. I don't know what happened in that fight you had, but I know for sure you each developed some weird ass phobia that is affecting each and everyone of you. Help is needed and fast,"  
  
"Mia! Please! Anything but a psychiatrist!" Rowen pleaded with Sage.  
  
"I'm left with no other option," Mia said as she shook her head. She found the number that she was looking for and dialed. After a couple rings, the phone was picked up and Mia heard a lady speaking, most likely the secretary.  
  
{Hello, welcome to Dr. Schwartz office. May I help you?}  
  
"Yes, I will like to assign five appointments," Mia requested.  
  
{I'm sorry, ma'am, did you say five?}  
  
"Yes. They're for my five roommates,"  
  
"Mia, please stop while you're still ahead. We don't need any help at all," Sage said.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Let's-All-Be-Afraid-of-Little-Animals," Mia said through her clenched teeth. "And Rowen here can't even handle a couple books. And would you like to take a look at Cye and Kento? They're practically traumatized. And Ryo is sounding pretty scared in that cupboard,"  
  
{Ma'am, is there a problem?}  
  
"No. None whatsoever," Mia said through the phone.  
  
"Mia, you're making a big mistake," Rowen said, shaking his head.  
  
"Is there a reasonable time that they can come to the office?" Mia asked the secretary, ignoring Rowen.  
  
{Ah...let me see...Dr. Schwartz is opened for the rest of the night at four tomorrow evening. Each session is about an hour long.}  
  
"Great! That'll be wonderful! We have no conflicts during that time,"  
  
"If she's assigning that appointment tomorrow, I can't. I'm booked all day tomorrow," Rowen told Sage.  
  
"Not anymore, Hashiba," Mia said angrily to Rowen. Rowen gulped.  
  
{Great. It's settled. All I need are their names}  
  
"Ryo Sanada, Sage Date, Rowen Hashiba, Cye Mouri, and Kento Rei Huang,"  
  
"She did NOT just say my name. Tell me, Sage," Rowen said, looking up at Sage with pleading eyes.  
  
"I wish I can tell you that she didn't," Sage said shaking his head some more.  
  
{Thank you. Have a nice day.}  
  
"You too," Mia said and hung up. She turned around with a smile on her face. "Well guess what? You're all to have an hour appointment with Dr. Schwartz tomorrow,"  
  
"Mia. Just call back and cancel them," Sage said. He thought about it for a bit, looked at Cye and Kento, then at Rowen, and turned back to Mia. "Or at least cancel my appointment. I'm perfectly under control,"  
  
"White Blaze!" Rowen cheered as he saw the white Siberian tiger trot into the kitchen. That instant, Sage threw the table that blocked the cupboard door, and joined Ryo in the cupboard, shutting the door.  
  
"Hi Ryo. I think you were feeling pretty lonely in here. I thought I accompany you a bit," Sage said.  
  
Mia sighed. Sage isn't really fooling anybody. And so the mayhem continues. But who knows? If this Dr. Schwartz guy can help anybody, he can help the Ronin Warriors with no problem.  
  
Right?  
  
~*End of Prologue*~  



	2. Phobia-*Cye's Session*

Phobia ~*Cye's Session*~  
~*TorrentScythe*~  
****  
  
A short man with a gray bushy beard leaned back in his swivel chair when his intercom turned on, only to be the secretary.  
  
{Dr. Schwartz. Your appointment with five boys are here. Who do you want to see first?}  
  
"I would always like to see the oldest first,"  
  
{Okay. I'm sending in Mr. Cye Mouri.}  
  
"Thank you," Dr. Schwartz said as he turned off his intercom. He looked up to see the door open. Cye popped his head in.  
  
"Hello?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Come in, lad. Come in," Dr. Schwartz said. Cye walked in cautiously and closed the door behind him. Dr. Schwartz walked up to Cye and extended out his hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Schwartz," Cye looked at him and shook his hand with no hesitation. "You must be Cye Mouri, am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Cye answered.  
  
"Please have a seat," Dr. Schwartz commanded as he pointed to a big, comfortable couch. Cye took a seat and looked around the office. Lots of diplomas and awards hung around the walls. Books galored filled up three huge bookshelves.  
  
"You must be quite a psychiatrist," Cye commented.  
  
"Yes. Quite an observer aren't you?" Dr. Schwartz asked as he pulled up his swivel chair by the couch. He had a notebook and a pencil in hand. "Now Cye, what seems to be the problem with you?"  
  
"Well, it's actually quite a funny story, really," Cye said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I've heard even funnier stories all of my experiences here," Dr. Schwartz said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you have not," Cye reassured under his breath. "Well let's see...where should I start?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? What's your hobby?"  
  
"Well, it WAS swimming around the sea,"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"That's why I've been drag here by Mia. See, I've all of a sudden have this irrational fear of water. It's just crazy!"  
  
"Hydrophobia,"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You have developed hydrophobia. It's a fear of water,"  
  
"Ahh...I see," Cye said as he sat back.  
  
Dr. Schwartz took note on the phobia. "Now tell me, how long have you had this phobia?"  
  
"Oh say about...two days," Cye said, holding up two fingers.  
  
Dr. Schwartz stared at him in disbelief. "Two days, you say?"  
  
"Yeah, two days,"  
  
"Uh-huh," Dr. Schwartz said with a nod, writing it on his notebook. "And is this affecting your lifestyle in some way?"  
  
Cye stared at him in disbelief. "Of course it's affecting my lifestyle! I can't drink water without having that uncomfortable feeling. I can't even look at water without freakin' out. Bloody hell, I can't even take a bath without someone knocking me unconscious,"  
  
"Now how did this happened?"  
  
"Well...I sorta got into a fight with some...peoples I hate," Cye said, not wanting to bring up that he's a Ronin Warrior. "And well, next thing I know, It became foggy and I was coughing a lot and I got hit in the head real hard,"  
  
"How could that trigger a phobia?" Dr. Schwartz asked.  
  
"You think I know?" Cye asked with a shrug.  
  
"Hmm...," Dr. Schwartz muttered, "All right, Cye. I'll be conducting some tests on you, if that's all right,"  
  
"Sure thing," Cye said with a nod. He watched as Dr. Schwartz pulled out a couple small poster boards from under his chair. Cye sighed. "You're giving me the ink test, aren't you?"  
  
"Very observant, indeed," Dr. Schwartz complimented.  
  
"Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what a bunch of black splots on a paper is," Cye said.  
  
"All right then, let us begin," Dr. Schwartz held the poster boards up. "What do you see?"  
  
Cye stared at the first picture when his big headache decided to kick in again. Cye flinched a bit and held his head.  
  
"An aspirin," He muttered.  
  
"An aspirin. All right. How about the next picture?"  
  
"No! I need an aspirin! This headache is bloody killing me," Cye complained.  
  
"All right, just relax and I'll get you an aspirin," Dr. Schwartz ordered. Cye sat back and waited for the Dr. Schwartz to come back with his aspirin. Cye felt saw the psychiatrist come back. Cye sat up straight and took the aspirin. He was about to swallow it down with a drink when he realized exactly what that drink is that Dr. Schwartz handed him.  
  
"W-w-w-water!" Cye screamed as he leaped up from the couch. Water spilled on the floor as Cye coward in fear behind the couch.  
  
Dr. Schwartz stared at Cye for awhile and grabbed his notebook and pen. "Very serious hydrophobia," He noted. He walked up to the couch and looked behind it, seeing Cye shaking and hugging his knees. "Are you all right?"  
  
"The question here is are you mad?" Cye asked, "Bloody Christ! You're trying to give me a heart attack!"  
  
"Very sorry, Cye. It just slipped my mind," Dr. Schwartz apologized as he helped Cye up.  
  
"Slipped your mind my ass," Cye said under his breath. Cye settled back down on the couch and Dr. Schwartz sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Okay...forget the ink test," Dr. Schwartz suggested, "Why don't you tell me something that had happened to you recently. Like oh say how you first realized your fear of water?"  
  
"Well, I guess," Cye said, "It started two days ago, when I woke up the morning or two after that fight. My best friend, Kento, and I were talking that morning. My head started to hurt and he said he would get me an aspirin and a glass of water, so I followed...,"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Are we there yet?" Cye asked Kento as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Almost, buddy. Just hang on," Kento reassured. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Kento guided Cye into the kitchen. Cye saw Rowen on the couch, looking at them. "All right, here we go. The kitchen," Kento said as he opened the door.  
  
"Better not eat the food. I smell some breakfast," Cye said as he sniffed the air. He peered in and saw Mia washing an apple. He was staring mostly at the running water.  
  
It was as if a part of him was missing. It was now hard for him to breath, as if he was fighting from a pillow that was suffocating him. He felt his hand trembling on the door frame that was supporting him. He needed to scream.  
  
Mia finally turned her attention from washing the apple and to Cye and Kento.  
  
"Good morning guys. How are you feeling? I'm making some delightful breakfast-,"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cye and Kento screamed as they burst out of the kitchen. They raced up the stairs. Cye couldn't believe what had just came over him. What's up with this?  
  
***Flashback Ends***  
  
"And then pretty much, after that, we ran over to our friend, Ryo, and told him our little problem,"  
  
"Hm...I see. I'll probably have to speak with Kento after this session," Dr. Schwartz said.  
  
"You should. I don't know what's up with him. He use to love food like no tomorrow," Cye said, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"Getting back to your problem. What happened after you talked to Ryo?" Dr. Schwartz asked.  
  
"If I can remember right...not much happened. We were talking and I had a headache and I decided to see if Sage had one, in which he started yelling out stuff and it freaked me out a bit, so I didn't ask. I started talking to White Blaze, he's Ryo's pet tiger-,"  
  
"Rewind. Did you just say that you have a pet tiger?" Dr. Schwartz asked, not believing what Cye just said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's Ryo's," Cye said.  
  
"Oh...okay. Continue,"  
  
"So then I was talking to White Blaze, because, you know, he seemed to be completely sane, unlike the rest of us. You know, just telling him stuff that I wouldn't even dream on telling anyone else because what the heck! He's only a tiger! A cute little tiger, none of the less. So anyway, back to my story. Mia called all of us down for breakfast, so I went. We were all sitting around the table eating and Kento was driving me completely crazy and to add it with the huge headache I was having, I just sort of snapped. I was provoking Kento and pretty much that's when all the chaos had started...,"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Cye and Kento were pretty much looking at a pissed off Ryo with a pancake on his head and a pissed off Rowen that seem to be soaked a bit.  
  
"Uh oh...," Cye and Kento muttered.  
  
"Oh you really pushed your limits," Ryo said angrily.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go! Right here right now!" Rowen declared to Cye and Kento.  
  
Cye was pretty much pissed off himself.  
  
"Bring it on, women!" Cye yelled at Rowen.  
  
"You're mine!" Rowen yelled back. He ran out of the kitchen door and into the backyard, leaving Cye standing there confused.  
  
"Hey! Rowen! I thought this was a fight! Come back here, chicken wuss!" He yelled at the retreating Ronin of Strata. Cye ran to the door and looked out, seeing Rowen standing just a couple yards in front of him. There was an evil smirk on his face as he hid something behind him. It was something long, green, and it was connected to the house.  
  
"Uh-oh...," Cye muttered, "This isn't going to turn out good...,"  
  
"HaHA!" Rowen said as he brought out his weapon, and hose, and pointed it at Cye.  
  
Cye laughed. There was no water shooting out of the hose. "Oh! You're going to have to do better than that. I think it needs to be turned on, first,"  
  
"Say yer prayers," Rowen said as he took a step forward. The water was instantly blasting to Cye. As Cye saw the water, he immediately slammed the door shut. He took in a deep breath and looked around. Rowen would be coming in anytime now with water. He has to think fast. He looked noticed that everyone seemed to have a certain fear. He just doesn't know what Rowen's fear is.  
  
"Hey, what's Rowen afraid of?" Cye asked Kento and Ryo, who were throwing stuffs at each other.  
  
"Books," They both replied at the same time.  
  
"Books, eh?" Cye questioned. He searched through the drawers and found Mia's cookbooks. He dug around deeper and found his own cookbook. He snickered as he watched the door fling open. There was Rowen, ready to give Cye a splash he'll never forget.  
  
"Think fast!" Rowen laughed as water splashed all around the kitchen.  
  
Cye was loosing his mind. The just watching water in general was equivalent to a Chinese water torture. He can't bare to see it without freaking.  
  
"Ack! Muscle spasm!" Cye yelled out quickly, feeling his arm jerk over to the book. But it really wasn't Cye's fault that his own arm took control of its own, grabbed the book and threw it at Rowen.  
  
...Okay, maybe partially...  
  
Cye backed up to the wall and leaned on it, trying to catch his breath. His face was all wet. He wasn't sure if he was just soaked from the water or from his own sweat.  
  
***Flashback Ends***  
  
"Interesting," Dr. Schwartz muttered in awe at Cye's story.   
  
Cye nodded. "True. All true," He added.  
  
"Was I assuming that it was a lye?" Dr. Schwartz asked.  
  
"No, but I'm just informing you. You know, just in case Rowen tells you otherwise, because he doesn't want to admit that I whooped his ass! I whooped it good!" Cye exclaimed, thrusting his fist in the air in victory. He noticed that his choice of language wasn't quite the same as usual. He coughed to cover it up. "I mean...I kicked his butt. It all cool," He said, lowing his hand and looking around the room.  
  
Dr. Schwartz was now looking at Cye oddly. "This isn't how you normally act, is it?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cye said, not looking at the doctor straight in the eye.  
  
"All right," Dr. Schwartz said instantly, basically changing the subject. "Now Cye, I'm going to show you a picture. I want you to tell me what you see and how it makes you feel," He said as he grabbed a folder from under his seat. He took out some picture that were clipped out of a magazine and handed them to Cye.  
  
Cye took the pictures and stared at the first one. "Aww! It's a cute little baby seal! It's so adorable! Aww!" Cye flipped to the next picture as Dr. Schwartz took notes on the expressions on Cye's face. "Aww! It's a cute little baby tadpole! How adorable! Aww!" Cye flipped to the next picture, expecting to see some more cute baby animals. "AwwHHHHHHHHH!" Cye screamed as he saw a cute little baby whale...in an OCEAN! Cye instantly let go of the pictures, letting them flutter down to the ground.  
  
"What did you see, Cye?" Dr. Schwartz asked.  
  
"Something that I shouldn't be looking at right now!" Cye screamed back.  
  
"It wasn't even real," Dr. Schwartz told him.  
  
"Does it look like I care if it's real or not?" Cye asked, feeling his heart beating rapidly.  
  
Dr. Schwartz sighed. He looked up at the clock. "Cye, I believe we need to assign you another appointment. Your hour is almost up,"  
  
"My hour's almost up? Good. I got my turn done and over with," Cye said. And that's when he heard the thunder outside...  
  
****  
  
"All right...one more time. Bring it on, suckers," Kento said to Sage and Ryo. They were in the waiting room playing rock paper scissors. Rowen, on the other hand, was being comforted by Mia. Obviously, when you're in a waiting room, they would most likely provide some BOOKS for people to read. And obviously, Rowen didn't like that idea.  
  
"Face it, Kento. You're loosing," Sage laughed.  
  
"Just one more time. C'mon! Luck be a lady tonight," Kento said.  
  
"But Kento, we always know what you're gonna pick," Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah! You always choose rock!" Sage said.  
  
"...and this is a problem because...," Kento asked, raising up an eyebrow.  
  
"Can't sleep. Books are gonna get me. Can't sleep. Books are gonna get me," Rowen was chanting under his breath.  
  
Mia turned to the window as she heard thunder. "Hey, is it raining?" She questioned.  
  
"Rain?!" Kento, Ryo, and Sage yelped. They looked at each other, knowing what Cye will be doing.  
  
"Uh-oh...," Ryo said.  
  
"This isn't gonna turn out good, is it?" Kento asked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE FUCKING WATER! AHHHHHH! FUCK OFF!" Cye screamed.  
  
"I don't think so," Ryo told Kento after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Whoa. So the British boy can say other words," Sage said with a nod.  
  
After Sage's sentence, Cye slammed the door open. His skin was paler than usual. He walked over to Mia and Rowen.  
  
"There was water outside. There was water inside. There was water EVERYWHERE!" Cye screamed.  
  
Dr. Schwartz walked out of his office and bowed slightly. "I'm very sorry for that inconvenience. I need to really get that leak fixed." He apologized. He looked around the waiting room. "I would like to see a Mr. Kento Rei Huang next. Which one of you is Kento?" He asked.  
  
Kento immediately turned to Sage. "Well Kento? What are you waiting for? The doc just ask to see you," He said.  
  
Sage glared at him. "Get real! You're the real Kento! Not me!"  
  
"No! You're Kento!" Kento yelled back.  
  
"Which one of you two is Kento?" Dr. Schwartz asked.  
  
"I guess we'll never know, will we?" Kento asked with a sly smile.  
  
"That's Kento," Ryo said calmly, pointing to the real Kento. Kento glared at Ryo.  
  
"I thought you were on my side!" He yelled.  
  
"Well c'mon Kento," Dr. Schwartz said as he walked back into his office.  
  
Kento sighed as he stood up. He glimpsed over at Sage, who was laughing quietly. He looked over at Rowen and Cye and saw them being hugged into comfort by Mia, as if they were scared little boys who just saw ghosts. He glared one last time at Ryo before going in and shutting the door behind him.  
  
***End of Cye's Session***  
  
What havoc will Kento cause? Stay tune for more! ^_^  



	3. Phobia-*Kento's Session*

Phobia ~*Kento's Session*~  
~*TorrentScythe*~  
****  
  
"All right, doc, you wanted to see me next?" Kento asked.  
  
"Yes I do. Please take a seat at that couch over there. I'll be with you in a second," Dr. Schwartz requested.  
  
Kento shrugged as he took his seat on the couch. He watched as Dr. Schwartz carefully put a plastic bucket in the middle of the room. The water in the leak drop straight into it.  
  
"Now that that's done," Dr. Schwartz said as he walked over to the chair by the couch. "How about we start out with introducing ourselves? I'm Dr. Schwartz," He said, extending out his hand.  
  
Kento just stared at his hand for awhile, then back up at Dr. Schwartz. He grinned as he gave Dr. Schwartz a high five.  
  
"Kento," He said simply, "But then, of course, you already know that,"  
  
"Yes, and the hard way, too," Dr. Schwartz as he grabbed his notebook and pencil. "Now let's begin,"  
  
"Sure thing," Kento agreed with a nod. He looked around the office and laughed. "Oh boy will Rowen have such a heart attack when he sees these books. I can just imagine him running out of this place within seconds," He chuckled some more.  
  
"What?" Dr. Schwartz asked, looking at Kento.  
  
"I said that-,"  
  
"I know what you said,"  
  
"They why'd ya say 'what'?"  
  
"Never mind. Let's turn back to your problem-,"  
  
"Hey doc. This couch is very comfortable," Kento commented, "Where'd you get it at?"  
  
"Well, it came complete with the office, so I really have no idea. Now Kento, let's focus back-,"  
  
"Oh wow, I'm really thirsty," Kento said, "Got anything to drink?"  
  
"Kento! Focus!" Dr. Schwartz emphasized. Kento just rolled his eyes and stopped his talking. "Now, what seems to be the problem with you?"  
  
"Well...let's see...where do I begin?" Kento asked.  
  
"You can begin by explaining your fear," Dr. Schwartz suggested.  
  
"How'd you know I have a fear?"  
  
"Your friend, Cye, told me. So, tell me,"  
  
"Well...it's sorta weird...,"  
  
"That's just what Cye said,"  
  
"I'm all of a sudden afraid of food, ya know? It's uncanny. I mean, I can't eat. I love eating. It's my life. But now I can't eat any food with chickening out," Kento said as he sat back on the couch.  
  
"Food, you say?" Dr. Schwartz asked. He tapped his chin with the eraser of his pencil. "This is truly odd. Cibophobia is a very serious problem,"  
  
"What? Did you say Cyberphobia,"  
  
"No, I said Cibophobia,"  
  
"Cyberphobia?"  
  
"NO! Cibo! Cibo!"  
  
"You called?" Kento and Dr. Schwartz looked at the door to see Cye leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Sorry Cye, the doc was tellin' me how to pronounce Cyber. Sorry if we accidentally called your name," Kento laughed.  
  
"No, it's Cibo," Dr. Schwartz said.  
  
"I heard Cyber,"  
  
"Cibo,"  
  
"Cyber,"  
  
"Cibo!"  
  
"What? Tae Bo? What does Tae Bo have to do with this?" Cye asked. Dr. Schwartz and Kento just stared at him for awhile then got back to their argument. Cye caught sight of the water streaming into the bucket. He quickly shut the door.  
  
"...Well it's either I'm hearing wrong or you're just plain stupid, and believe me, this Kento Rei Huang hears right! Ain't that right, Cye?" Kento turned to the door and saw that it's already closed, with no Cye in sight. "Cye?"  
  
Dr. Schwartz took in a deep breath. "Okay...okay...let's drop the subject...," Obviously to Dr. Schwartz, Kento is quickly not becoming one of his favorite patients. "Anyway, you seem to have a serious case of cibophobia-,"  
  
"Cyber," Kento said quickly.  
  
"Er...whatever. This is very serious and it needs to be healed quickly. Let's start by how this whole thing happened,"  
  
"Well let's see...two days ago I got into a fight-,"  
  
"A fight?" Dr. Schwartz asked, remembering his session with Cye. "I'm starting to see a connection here...were the rest of your friends in a fight?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So it was more of a free for all?"  
  
"You might say that,"  
  
"Amongst friends?"  
  
"WHAT?! As if I'll ever attack my friends. Man, I know I can knock them senseless,"  
  
"All right," Dr. Schwartz said as he took some notes. He then started stroking his beard. "Now we're getting somewhere-,"  
  
"Oh wow! Is that a Palm Pilot on your desk?" Kento asked as he stood up from the couch and walked to the desk staring at awe at the Palm Pilot.  
  
Dr. Schwartz sighed as Kento walked past him. "I spoke too soon," He muttered as he stood up and followed Kento. "You know what? I'm starting to believe you have ADD...,"  
  
"Wow...that is really cool! A Palm Pilot! Huh? Wow! What a neat pen-,"  
  
"Back to your seat, Kento," Dr. Schwartz said. Kento sighed as he walked back to the couch. He sat down and looked at his psychiatrist  
  
"You're no fun," He said.  
  
"It's either you have ADD, or just delaying the inevitable of seeing a piece of cheese at the end of our session," Dr. Schwartz said calmly.  
  
"Actually, I'm just making your day a complete hell," Kento said innocently with a smile.  
  
"Well I might say you're annoying me very well," Dr. Schwartz commented.  
  
"Thank you," Kento said. He sat back.  
  
"All right, now that you've annoyed me up to my limit, let's continue our session, shall we?"  
  
"Sure, doc. Whatever you say,"  
  
"Now, Kento, We'll start by doing some tests,"  
  
"Aw man! I hate tests! I always do terrible on them,"  
  
"Not that kind of tests. I'll show you some pictures and you'll tell me what you see in them,"  
  
"Ooooh! You mean the ink test,"  
  
"Yes, the ink test. Ready? Here's the first picture," Dr. Schwartz said as he held up the poster board with a huge black splot.  
  
Kento studied hard on the picture. "That would me an wild boar fighting off another wild boar for the remaining of that human body in the middle with no head,"  
  
"...All right...," Dr. Schwartz said uneasy as he held up another poster board.  
  
"A gladiator fighting against another gladiator,"  
  
"Er...," Dr. Schwartz rose up an eyebrow in confusion. "All...right... Moving on to the next picture-,"  
  
"Dr. Schwartz?" Dr. Schwartz and Kento turned to the door to see a young woman holding up a tray. Kento was just staring at her in awe of her beauty. The long flowing blonde hair. The trim body. The soft, blue, angelic eyes. Back to the trim body.  
  
"Miss Matsudera. What brings you here?" Dr. Schwartz asked the volunteer worker.  
  
"The deli man brought your turkey sandwich," She said.  
  
*Wow! Even her voice is kawaii!* Kento thought, completely ignoring the whole part that she just said 'sandwich'.  
  
"Wonderful. I'm busy right now, so if you'll place it on my desk, that'll be just great,"  
  
Miss Matsudera nodded with a smile and obeyed Dr. Schwartz's command. During that time, Kento was trying to get a good view of her ass, just so he can brag off to Sage that he saw the ultimate piece of work. Yeah, that's right, show Sage who's better. Before she left, Miss Matsudera bowed and closed the door behind her.   
  
"She is absolutely kawaii...," Kento said, just staring at the door. Dr. Schwartz let Kento stared lovely at the door as he retrieved his sandwich. He sat back down by Kento and took a bite out of it. Kento turned back to Dr. Schwartz and saw the turkey sandwich. He started shaking and he quickly jumped up and hid behind the couch.  
  
"Oh right...I forgot...," Dr. Schwartz muttered as he put the sandwich back in the bag. He set his sandwich on his desk, then he walked to where Kento was hiding. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kento glared at him "Ooooh! I see where this is leading to. I'm getting on to you, doc! You're trying to take revenge on me! So you sent in that cute babe and in here hand is the, well of all things, food! Coincidence? I think not!"  
  
"You sure do jump into conclusion," Dr. Schwartz commented. "Well...it looks like you're not moving from that spot, are you?"  
  
"Not in a long while, thanks to you," Kento said, sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
"Well why don't you tell me when you first realized your fear of food?" Dr. Schwartz asked.  
  
"If my memory is right...it was two days ago when I was taking Cye to the kitchen because of a headache he was having...,"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Are we there yet?" Cye asked Kento as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Almost, buddy. Just hang on," Kento reassured. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Kento guided Cye into the kitchen. Kento was staring straight at the kitchen door. For some reason he was having an uneasy feeling. He decided to shrug it off. "All right, here we go. The kitchen," Kento said as he opened the door.  
  
"Better not eat the food. I smell some breakfast," Cye commented. Kento's stomach was tying up in tighter knots. He peered in and saw Mia washing an apple. He was staring mostly at the apple.  
  
A jolt of fear rushed into his mind as Kento watched the apple. Just a plain, red, harmless apple. He felt his heart beating faster as his shaking hand gripped the door. His breath was shortening.  
  
Mia finally turned her attention from washing the apple and to Cye and Kento.  
  
"Good morning guys. How are you feeling? I'm making some delightful breakfast-,"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cye and Kento screamed as they burst out of the kitchen. They raced up the stairs. Kento's feeling for food had only been giving him weird, scary feelings. Is there something wrong with him?  
  
***Flashback Ends***  
  
"Then, we talked to Ryo. We talked, and Cye went to see Sage, so I decided to see Rowen. I chatted with him for a bit, and we were all called into the kitchen for breakfast. But this is where the fun begins. Me and Cye got into this argument and Rowen and Ryo got into it, so it was just chaos in the kitchen...,"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Cye and Kento were pretty much looking at a pissed off Ryo with a pancake on his head and a pissed off Rowen that seem to be soaked a bit.  
  
"Uh oh...," Cye and Kento muttered.  
  
"Oh you really pushed your limits," Ryo said angrily, glaring at Kento.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go! Right here right now!" Rowen declared to Cye and Kento.  
  
"C'mon, Sanada!" Kento challenged.  
  
"Ladies first!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"Don't let me stop ya!" Kento yelled back.   
  
At the same time, Ryo and Kento had begun throwing stuff at each other: plates, silverware, cups, small drawers, small boulders, whatever they can lay their hands on in the kitchen. (Small boulders, eh?)  
  
Cye ran inside from the backyard. "Hey, what's Rowen afraid of?" Cye asked.  
  
"Books," They both replied at the same time, not taking their eyes off each other and throwing more miscellaneous stuff at each other.  
  
"Books, eh?" Cye questioned and drew his attention to the one of the surviving drawers.  
  
"Hey chubby! C'mon! Let's see what ya got!" Ryo yelled as he avoided another boulder. Kento was glaring at him. Looks like Ryo wasn't getting enough.  
  
"Well c'mon, tiger boy! You're gonna have to do better than that!"  
  
"Eat me!" Ryo yelled as he became smart enough to throw Kento something that will really harm him: a single pancake. Kento quickly shut his eyes and charged towards Ryo.  
  
"Cheater!" Kento screamed as he shoulder rammed Ryo into an open cupboard. He quickly shut the door and looked around for something to block the door. And that's when he saw the table. He quickly grabbed the table to block off Ryo's escape. He looked down and saw all the pancakes on the ground. He was surrounded by them. Ryo, that bastard! He must've placed all the pancakes on the floor while they were throwing stuff. Kento leaned back on the wall, feeling his sweat trickle down the side of his face. He looked to his left and saw Cye already there. Kento stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard. He tried to regain his sanity, but it would never come.  
  
***Flashback Ends***  
  
"Boy is Ryo a bastard! I swear of all the low down dirty tricks to pull-...and I'm starting to sound like Cye. I should stop right now," Kento said.  
  
"I see...," Dr. Schwartz looked up at the clock. "I did had one more test for you, but sadly our time is up,"  
  
"Sadly?" Kento laughed.  
  
Dr. Schwartz just stared at him for awhile. Just looking at Kento just made him wish for his retirement to come sooner  
  
****  
  
"Oh no. His hour's almost up," Sage said about Kento as he looked up at the clock. He looked around. Cye was sitting in his chair looking at everything BUT the window. Rowen was still being comforted by Mia. Ryo was playing around with his hands. "Ryo...there's only you, me, and Rowen that have to go,"  
  
"So then...who's going next?" Ryo asked. Sage and Ryo looked over at Rowen, then back to each other with a grin and a nod. Then the door slammed open and Kento bounced into the waiting room.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! My moment of hell is done! Done I say! AHAHAHAHA!" Kento laughed.  
  
"Ooookay, I think he lost his marbles. Don't you think so?" Sage asked Ryo. Ryo just nodded.  
  
"Oh Sage! Wait until I tell you what about the kawaii lady that walked into the office!" Kento said as he ran straight to Sage. Dr. Schwartz walked out the door of his office. Mia looked at him.  
  
"Did Kento give you hell?" She asked.  
  
"You might say that," Dr. Schwartz said with a nod, "So, who's next?"  
  
"Rowen," Sage and Ryo said, instantly pointing to the boy by Mia.  
  
"What?" Rowen asked, confused.  
  
"Go Rowen. It's your turn to see Dr. Schwartz," Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Go," Sage agreed.  
  
"Do I have a say in this or something?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Nope. Not at the slightest," Ryo answered, smiling.  
  
"Ryo! You are so mean to Rowen!" Cye yelled.  
  
Rowen stood up shakily. He shrugged and followed Dr. Schwartz into his office.  
  
"Now you have a fun time, all right?" Ryo said waving, still smiling. Rowen just glared at him and didn't liked the way that Sage was acting. So he did what any other person would do. He flipped him off and slammed the door.  
  
"Tch. Touchy, aren't we?" Sage asked. He looked at Ryo. "You know, I think he's pissed at you,"  
  
Ryo just laughed. "As long as I'm not going next, I'm perfectly fine,"  
  
"But sooner or later, Ryo Sanada, sooner or later, it will be your turn!" Sage said. He added the evil laughter.  
  
Ryo wasn't liking the way that Sage was laughing. He turned to Mia. "All right, hand me your car keys. I'm outta here,"  
  
"But Ryo, You haven't even gone through your appointment," Mia said.  
  
"Then give me the car keys," Cye said, extending out his hand. He also didn't like Sage's evil laughter. It gave him the creeps.  
  
"But it's raining outside. I'm not gonna risk you crashing my jeep,"  
  
"It seems a lot better than hearing Sage's evil laugh, let me assure you,"  
  
"Cye!" Sage yelled.  
  
"How's Rowen gonna coop up in there?" Kento finally spoke up. Everyone looked at Kento. "I mean, Dr. Schwartz's office is filled with books,"  
  
"Oh...Kento's right...," Cye said.  
  
As if on cue, Rowen began screaming bloody murder.  
  
***End of Kento's Session***  
  
Narrator: So what exactly will Rowen do? Will Dr. Schwartz keep up his sanity, especially since he has three more Ronins to go? Will Kento ever see that volunteer worker again? Answers revealed in the next episode!  
What? Next episode? This isn't a show? What? It's a fanfiction? I'm being paid to do a narrating for a fanfiction? That's not part of my job description! That's it! Where's my agent? I'm getting this cleared up!  



End file.
